


Packing

by raidspriestsandbabygoats



Series: Viking and Priest (Athelnar minifics) [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidspriestsandbabygoats/pseuds/raidspriestsandbabygoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Packing to go on holiday but Ragnar keeps "distracting" Athelstan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on tumblr for starrose17 who provided the prompt.

"Ragnar, if you don’t pack some more clothes for yourself, I’m cancelling this holiday!"

Ragnar pouted and folded his arms childishly. “We are only going for a few weeks. And most of that time we’ll be down at the beach anyway… I don’t need to be in a suit for that…”

Athelstan sighed and put his hands on his hips, gazing at him. “Two T-shirts, three pairs of shorts, and one and a half pairs of flip-flops are not enough for a 3 week holiday, Ragnar!”

Ragnar shrugged and grinned as innocently as he could. “Well, when I run out of clothes to wear we’ll just have to spend the rest of the time in the hotel room, won’t we…”

Athelstan raised an eyebrow to show that he was unimpressed - though the blush in his cheeks ruined the effect a little. “Ragnar…we’ve been planning this for months! I don’t want to be stuck in a hotel room just doing things that we could be doing at home…”

"Fine…" Ragnar sighed and scratched the tattoo on the side of his head as he turned to rummage through the wardrobe, gathering a few more clothes. "Here." He dropped them unceremoniously into the suitcase on the bed before stepping back to look at Athelstan with a vaguely challenging look in his eyes.

Athelstan sighed and began folding the clothes. “Could you be any more childish..?” he muttered, knowing as soon as the words left his mouth that he’d regret them. Sure enough, Ragnar cleared his throat to get Athelstan’s attention and took off the shirt he was currently wearing as slowly as possible.

He smirked at the faintly flustered look on Athelstan’s face and dropped the shirt into the suitcase before hooking his thumbs into the waistline of the jeans he was wearing. “Should these go in the suitcase too..?”

Athelstan blinked and stared at him then at the clothes in his arms, his mind far too distracted to be able to think. Finally, he threw the clothes down in a huff. “Oh…fold them yourself!” he cried, Ragnar’s chuckling ringing in his ears as he rushed to the bathroom.


End file.
